The advantages of being able to secure containers such as barrels or drums from unauthorized access to the interior by means of a relatively simple securing device will be appreciated generally. For example, access by unauthorized persons to the interiors of containers for the storage or transport of hazardous materials is of concern to people generally whether they are involved with such materials directly or are members of the public at large.